


a man takes his sadness and throws it away but then he’s still left with his hands.

by hasitsclaws



Series: we're inconsolable. [3]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Underage - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasitsclaws/pseuds/hasitsclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re circling around the border of Chili when she looks over at him and says that she feels like she’s going to be sick. He pulls the car over and she opens up the passenger door, leans her head out and vomits acid into the dirt. He moves to start rubbing her back, gives her reassuring words that she’s okay, she’s okay, she’s okay, he’s got her, he’s always got her. She still has blood on the inside hem of her jeans.</p><p>part three of the 'we're inconsolable' drabble series</p>
            </blockquote>





	a man takes his sadness and throws it away but then he’s still left with his hands.

They’re circling around the border of Chili when she looks over at him and says that she feels like she’s going to be sick.

He pulls the car to the side of the road and she opens up the passenger door, leans her head out and vomits acid into the dirt. He moves to start rubbing her back, gives her reassuring words that she’s okay, she’s okay, she’s _okay_ , he’s got her, he’s _always_ got her.

She still has blood on the inside hem of her jeans.

It took three months before the other hunters caught up with them, shaking their guns in Seth’s face about how he killed their friends, Luego and Rollo, _brothers_ , how he shot them down during a hunt gone bitterly wrong.

Kate was in the corner crying, hands tied to a card chair and her entire body shaking while she sobbed Seth’s name, begging for them to let him go.

Finally, she said, “I did it! I killed them! Please, don’t hurt him!”

“It’s not okay,” she whispers back once she’s finished being sick, sits up and shrugs his hands off of her. “There’s nothing that could make this okay.”

Seth had never been so afraid in his life, not since when he lost Richie that night at the Titty Twister. He was the one yelling Kate’s name all of a sudden as they began beating the poor girl, _his_ girl to a bloody pulp.

He considered it a miracle, not a curse, when Richie and Santanico Pandemonium burst in.

They drive in silence, and he wants to hold her hand but she won’t let him touch her.

The carnage was quick-- easy work of making hunters into minced meat for a Demigoddess as old as Santanico. When it was finished Richie picked Kate up and laid her out on the dirty bed of the dingy motel room Seth had picked for the week-- their very own torture chamber-- brushing Kate’s hair back from her face tenderly, or at least as tenderly as a monster like Richie could.

Santanico un-tied Seth and said she’d give them all a moment before suddenly vanishing.

And Seth was so afraid for Kate, so quick to touch her and try to wake her up, he forgot for a moment what his brother had become, the demon waiting just outside the motel room. Kate was barely breathing and he was hysteric and the only thing he could say was, “Richie,” and when his brother offered to give Kate his blood to save her, Seth agreed and agreed and agreed.

She’s always cried in her sleep at night, but now it’s for more than just her dead family.

Kate woke up a few minutes later, rejecting the venom, completely healed. Richie said it wouldn’t take as long as she wasn’t completely dead, that the laws of it are tricky.

And then all three of them were just left looking at each other, and not a one raised a weapon to the other.

“I need some time on my own,” she says the next morning, duffle bag in hand. “I’ll see you later.”

He lets her go and flinches when the door slams shut behind her.

He didn’t understand how it happened, but one minute they were all just sitting there looking at the ghosts of one another that night at the Titty Twister had created, and then they were falling into one another like it was second instinct.

Richie had his hands on Seth’s shoulders as he moved inside of him, and Seth had his hands on Kate’s stomach as he mouthed between her legs, Richie encouraging him onwards, telling him how she liked it as Kate moaned their names breathlessly.

They weren’t even close to being done though; hadn’t committed nearly enough sins to make up for the lonliness.

He just sits there staring at his hands and he can’t seem to imagine the blood off of them.

The little red plus was mocking him.

It was mocking him so much so that he was crying, and Kate was crying too, because neither of them knew whose it was, if it was a monster in the making.

Either way, he figured the kid would be pretty fucked up.

He drives to the nearest river and just starts walking in, doesn’t see the point anymore. Kate’s been gone for three weeks and he wonders if she’s ever coming back. Richie’s been gone for four months and he wonders if he’s ever coming back.

If they’re even still alive-- at least, in Richie’s case, if he’s even still undead.

Richie left right after it was all said and finished, Kate and Seth falling asleep sated if not guilty. When they woke up they just looked at each other, the smell of sex dried on the sheets mixing with innocent blood and venom.

It took two months to find out Kate was pregnant.

It took just one more for her to lose the baby.

He surfaces and gasps for breath, can’t do it, he just _can’t_.

He woke up to the sound of her screaming, found the blood between her thighs for a completely different reason than the last time and didn’t know what to do, just froze until she sobbed his name.

The doctors said that her body couldn’t support the fetus, that there was something wrong with its bloodtype.

At least they got their answer of who the father was.

Kate finds him still sitting by the river, clothes long dried as she wraps her arms around his waist and holds him like he did with her so very long ago. “I’m coming with,” she whispers, but he can’t muster a smile.

They’d had sex together, on their own, just Seth and Kate, after Richie left. It was comfort, it was home. But it was stained somehow, with his brother’s name and touch lingering on the both of them.

“I can’t get rid of it,” he says.

“Me neither,” she answers. “But we can keep trying.”

Laying in bed at night he wondered if maybe any of them ever deserved it.

 **  
**He took his sadness to the river and tried to throw it away there, but he’s still left with his hands.


End file.
